


O Romeo, Romeo

by MutualDaydreamer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Albino Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Gang, High School, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, LGBTQ Character, Multi, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutualDaydreamer/pseuds/MutualDaydreamer
Summary: Keith was forced to visit another school once again after being expelled from his old one. This time Adam and Shiro decided it would be the 'Galaxy High', a high school where they used to be teachers before taking over the barbershop called 'The Garrison.' Sadly Keith got into a fight with the very first person who turned out to be Lance, a former student of his adoptive parents, who, because of a lost bet was forced to audition for the yearly school play. A modern version of Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. The two seemed to become archrivals but time let miracles happen.





	1. {Prologue} ~ Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't start something new with two more unfinished stories but it doesn't really matter since I had this idea on my mind for months already. And since today is Keith's birthday I thought I'd finally do it.  
> And yes. Here I am! Sadly I was under some pressure during writing this so I wasn't able to make the Epilogue as long as I wanted to. But I can tell you that the chapters are going to be much longer.  
> The Epilogue is written from Keith's point of view but the first chapter is going to be out of Lance's. The whole story is going to be like this: Keith / Lance / Keith / Lance! Maybe at some point, I'm going to do someone else but that's not very much likely.

One thing I was never going to understand is why people celebrated their birthdays. I didn' do this since I turned ten or so. And today was no exception. It was my 19th birthday. So what? Just another year that I spent wasting my time and energy.

I looked around in my room. It wasn't personal at all. I ripped off the posters from the walls and threw away stuff like the old weights from my dad. All this just yesterday.

The day I found out I'll have to attend another high school. What for though? I got kicked out often enough already and this one wasn't going to be any different just because of the fact that my 'brother' and his fiancé used to go there as well. I refused to use those traitors names. Not to mention my cousin and his girlfriend. Way too many people I knew.

I ran down the stairs with a bag over my shoulders and stopped by the kitchen. This smelled suspiciously like strawberry vanilla cake. Shit, I was weak.

'Morning champ. Did you sleep well?'

Adam put a plate with a piece of cake on the dining table next to a little box in wrapping paper and smiled at me. I really couldn't be angry with him for too long. But you know. I had to play the rebellious emo boy. Not like my hair would've done much to this image.

'Well, I would've slept much better if you and Shiro wouldn't have been this loud. What were you doing?'

'Preparing some things for this special day', he walked up to me and put his lips on my forehead. I shudderd because of this soft touch.

'I can't believe you're 19 already. Five years have passed since you came to us.'

'I didn't come to you, douchebag. You adopted me. That's a difference.'

'Yeah, sure. Eat something, I bet you're starving.'

'I told you a thousand times already that I don't celebrate the day I was thrown in the world by my mother.'

'That's because she left you, Keith.'

'Not only she.'

'Your father didn't leave you. He died a hero. We had this talk so many times already. Now eat or you are going to be late. You didn't go yesterday. I'm not making another exception.'

'It's my birthday.'

'Suddenly it is? I must've imagined that you said you don't want us to celebrate it.'

Adam shoved the plate a little more in my direction and I gave in. Who would've said no to a strawberry vanilla cake? Well, not me for sure.

I put the fork in my mouth. Damn this was delicious. He sure knew how to bake: 'Where is Shiro?'

'We don't speak with a full mouth in this house young man. But to answer your question: he's down in the barbershop. We already have some customers. But I didn't want to greet you with a hasty goodbye today. He's got your second gift by the way.'

I swallowed before starting to talk again.

'Wait. Another one? I don't need anything.'

'You'll thank us', he started braiding my hair while I continued eating, staring at the thing in wrapping paper. That's a thing that we always did at weekends. And, well, today. I liked how he combs it with his fingers. I fel tlike he's my actual dad and I didn't want to disappoint him so I opend his gift.

'Black hair dye?'

'Yes, you always say you don't like your white hair. And I figured you would prefer black over red. Looks more casual.'

'But it's very expensive hair dye.'

'Of course, I don't want some cheap for you. I'm a hairdresser after all.'

'So ... can you dye my hair after school? Today I'll go with a hood. That'll do it. '

'Yeah. But I don't understand why you want this. You're an albino, Keith. That makes you even more special.'

'Guess it reminds me too much of mom. Ah shit, the time.'

'You still have ten minutes until you have to go', he said with a confused look at the clock.

'It's your fault. When you separate my presents from each other like this.'

Adam sighed, hugging me goodbye and gave me some lunch for today. Sandwiches. Then I took the second stair leading into the back room of the barbershop. Where Shiro was looking through some documents. A belt with scissors and stuff around his muscled hips.

'Morning Keith', he didn't look up so I was about to walk past him but before I could've entered the actual part of the shop realization seemed to hit him like a truck because he hugged me tightly.

'Ah jeez, I almost forgot! Happy birthday. Your present is very excited to meet you already.'

'That's not how things work you know?'

'Well, in this case ...'

He opened the door and a fluffy animal ran in the room and knocked me down. A dog?

'You can't be serious', I said totally dumbfounded and stroke its head. What a good boy. Or girl. I have wished for a dog since I was little.

'But I am! His name is Kosmo and I'm glad to see that you're already in love with each other. He already did a good job with keeping waiting customers busy. Especially kids.'

'Kosmo? Gosh, I love him, he's beautiful. I love you. And Adam! I love all of you.'

He licks my face and I chuckle almost forgetting over school.

'We figured you would like to have a friend so you don't have to feel so lonely. And yes, he's allowed to sleep in your room, even in your bed if you want this. You're old enough to be responsible for this. But he's a runner so you can't sit in your room all day from now on.'

'Guess not', I smiled at my brother and he smiled back.

'Now get up, you have to go right?'

'Can't you drive me?'

'Sorry, Leifsdottir is ill and Kinkade on vacation. I can't leave them alone here with all this work. Now say goodbye to Kosmo.'

'But I don't want to! Okay, fine', I stroke his head and he licked my cheek again before I got up.

'See you later.'

'Yes', I crossed the shop, shortly greeting Rizavi and Griffin. Luckily the way through town wasn't exactly that long and I was even a little early when I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my snowy hair. The first students already started staring at me. I hated being the new guyin the middle of the school year. Why did I have to attract all attention everywhere I ent? 

A group of three passed me and for a second I was confused if they are three boys or two boys and a girl. It could've been both but maybe she or he was transgender so I shouldn't really judge that without knowing any of them.

'Wow, you're really here?'

I turned around to face my cousin who had a beautiful girl by his side. She had very long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. This seemed to be his girlfriend.

'Guess I am. It's shocking, I know.'

'Well, welcome to Galaxy High School then. This is Allura.'

I shook her hand and she smiled at me.

'Nice to meet you. Lotor told me about you already. But nothing bad.'

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek what made him grin. This was enough straightness for one day. I thought I might pass out. But I was really interested how long they've been dating already. And I was happy for them but my gay ass couldn't really take this.

'And ... you guys got together when exactly?'

'It's been three months and sixteen days already.'

Well, that was longer than every relationship I've ever had. I probably sucked as a boyfriend so it's no wonder that Regris left me after not even three weeks. James, who was sadly working at our barbershop The Garrison managed one and a half months with me. Now he seemed to have a thing for Ryan or so.

'That's ... neat.'

He smiled at that statement.

'We should go inside. Classes are starting soon and you don't want to be late. Do you?'

'No, not really. Adam is going to be angry with me.'

'We see each other later then? You can sit with us for lunch if you like to.'

'Um ... sure. Why not.'

'Bye', Allura waved at me with another glance at my hair and they went inside with a lot of other students at their heels. I was betting they're the popular ones here. No wonder with that looks. I wasn't like them at all.

I looked at the doors of the building and breathed in deep. It was time to get beautifully lost.


	2. {Chapter 1} ~ The New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should study for my maths exam in two weeks because I don't know a thing for it. But instead, I just write Klance fanfictions and eat partly not enough and partly too much. Half of my time I literally sleep. 12 freaking hours a day. Another 2 I read books and well ... the other ten I do this.  
> But well, who cares anyway? I'm here with a new (5000+ words) long chapter and that's the only thing that matters so far. But I have to say thank you for five Kudos and already four bookmarks (that are more bookmarks than my other two Klance fanfictions have together which are all in all five long chapters)!  
> Sorry if there are some mistakes in the text. I worked long on it and I didn't want to read over all of this again and I already say that I'm sorry for Lance's behavior.

I can't believe that I'm late for school. Again. I'm going to starve if I have to skip another meal but what other choice do I have? With a not toasted slice of bread in my mouth, I run down the street and almost drop it when I see the bus that is about to leave. Shit. I have to hurry.

Luckily I'm a fast runner, so I slip through the open doors in the very last second before they close and take a huge bite of my toast. I look around and I'm not disappointed because I see my two best friends in the back watching something together on Pidge's phone.

'Hey, guys. What’s up?'

'Hello, just in time, Lance.’

Hunk looks up and shoots me a smile before he takes his bag from the empty seat so I can sit down. I'll never get why he lets her sit on his lap. Isn't that a bit weird? Well, they haven't told me they are dating and I don’t have to sit somewhere else, so I guess it's fine. He has a soft spot for Shay after all while she keeps sending text messages to this guy Rover. I’ve never seen him but he seems to go to our school.

The bus driver does his job and I have some small-talk with my pal Hunk. After all, we haven’t seen each for two weeks. Okay, actually yesterday was the last time but we didn’t really talk because we had no time for it.

Finally, Pidge looks up from her cell phone and seems a little confused. She eyes me from head to feet. Right, I forgot that she wasn’t in school yesterday because she had an important appointment with an equally important person. The Holt family got some crazy connections.

‘Dude, you should cut your hair. It’s even longer than before. And one of your shoes is open. Have you had any sleep at all last night or did you play video games from dusk til dawn again?’

‘You sound just like my mum.’

‘Then maybe you should listen to her if not to me. You have a mullet already.’

‘What? No, I don’t! Mullets are for gay people and I’m pretty much straight.’

‘That’s one of the weirdest preconceptions I’ve ever heard in my entire life. Since when does your hair define your sexuality? Sounds like homophobia to me.’

‘Your whole life? You’re only 16. And I’m not a homophobic person.’

‘So what? You should go to the barbershop after school anyway.’

‘To change the subject’, interrupts my best friend out of sudden, ‘aren’t we getting our math exams back today? You guys started a bet because of them.’

I yawn and look out of the window, nodding in agreement but not really paying any attention to the conversation anymore. I didn’t even bring the money. Well, I won’t need it because I’m going to win with ease. After all, I’m not even that bad in Algebra. So who said I can’t be a genius as well? Just because she skipped a class. Pfff!

‘Hey, Lance. Prepare yourself to perish. Aren’t you going to be grounded if your score is below 70%?’

‘Yes but that is not going to happen.’

‘You wish. However. Let's get out of this thing. I can already hear Lance’s money screaming my name.’

She wiggles her eyebrows and climbs over my lap to be one of the first persons that leave the bus. I follow her with some curse words on the tip of my tongue and Hunk at my heels.

‘First one’, she turns around grinning like the personification of evil and I roll my eyes, shouldering my school bag as we walk in the direction of the gate some feet away from us.

Some weird looking guy who only wears black stands in front of it, eyeing the school like he never has seen one in his entire life. Who’s this weirdo? I never saw him before. Well, the school is big. But maybe he’s some transfer student. Though I can’t see much of his face because of the hood he wears.

We pass by him but when we enter the entrance hall I stop and turn around. Right there talking with that strange dude is Allura with Lotor or how I prefer to call him Lothot by her side.

‘That’s unfair. I’ve never talked to her before and these two dudes laugh with her only caring about her look, staring at her breasts like two lunatics.’

‘I thought all guys with mullets are gay according to your logic? You contradict yourself’, they drag me away to our classroom while I mutter more about those two guys. For a second Pidge stops by the bulletin board and stuffs a sheet in her pocket. Probably some leaflet for a talent competition. Who cares?

When we enter the class, Coran formally known as Mr. Wimbledon is already there, greeting us while twirling his infamous mustache, a piece of chalk in his hand. He’s probably waiting until everyone arrives before he’s going to start his Maths lesson. This only takes a few minutes.

‘Hello, fellow cupcakes. I hope you enjoyed your vacation! Because today is going to be a very special day. I have a lot to announce. As some of you know already the school is doing a play just like every year. This year we’re going to do a classic one. Romeo and Juliet! The audition is going to be in about two weeks and if you plan on participating you can go to the office and get a page of text for the character you want to play.’

Exact zero people in our class seem to be interested in this stupid thingy. Wait, Pidge is using this devilish smile on me again. That little gremlin is planning something. And I don’t have a good feeling about it. I’m going to be destroyed.

‘Come on cupcakes. When I was your age I would’ve killed for the opportunity to be live on stage watched by hundreds of people.’

‘It aren’t the 70’s anymore Mr. Wimbledon!’

‘You really have no taste at all. I bet none of you has ever tried to read some of Shakespeare’s works. But well. You can still help with the backstage if you are too scared to audition. But whatsoever I’ve got something that might be more interesting for you. You’re going to get a new classmate today. Isn’t that great?’

‘Oh my …’, I turn around to Hunk, ‘I hope it’s a girl. Girls are always better. You know?’

‘He should be coming soon, there is still some paperwork to do.’

Of course it’s a guy. My life hates me. I wonder if it’s the same from before. The one in front of the gate.

As soon as I finish this thought the door opens and said boy enters the classroom with an annoyed expression. He avoids looking at anyone’s face but is welcomed almost instantly by our teacher.

‘This is Keith Kogane, your new classmate. Er, could you pull down your hood? They aren’t allowed in my class. I’m sure you’ve got nothing to hide. ’

‘Keith? Alias the least attractive male name in America?’

More than just a couple students laugh. I mean she isn’t wrong. Who the fuck calls their son Keith?

‘Nyma! You’re going to apologize for this immediately.’

‘Nah, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Complain to my mother and father, I don’t like my name either. And Mr. … er …’, he looks irritated at him like he recognizes him but can’t recall his name.

‘Mr. Wimbledon.’

‘Right. I can’t pull my hood down. I can tomorrow but not today.’

Before he can react someone stands up and pulls it down. It takes some seconds before realization hits him like a train but he makes no afford to do anything since it’s already too late. I hardly notice this because just like everyone else I’m too busy staring at his pure snowy white hair. And yes, he definitely has a mullet.

‘You’re … Asian’, these words leave my mouth before I’m able to think twice about them. I’m so stupid.

Keith turns to me, shooting me an angry look, opening his mouth: ‘Yeah, I’m a quarter Korean. Got a problem with that, Latino boy?’

Suddenly Nyma speaks up again: ‘Hey, Mr. Wimbledon, wouldn’t Keef here’, she chuckles a little when she pronounces his name wrong on purpose, ‘be the perfect Juliet? With his long hair? And look how tiny and spindly he is. Or maybe you should change the play to Rapunzel or perhaps Snow White.’

Roaring laughter of agreement fills the room and he turns bright red though I can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or angry. Possibly both.

‘Maybe you should audition. If you could afford it with bad grades like yours. You’re among the top 5 with the worst grades in the exam. I don’t want to hear something like this from you ever again. Keith, you may sit down now. Please don’t listen to them. They don’t mean it to bully you or something.’

Nyma shuts up looking very mad at our teacher but she doesn’t dare to raise her voice once again. The new one does as said and Mr. Wimbledon faces us again, rubbing his right temple to get his nerves together.

‘Right. Talking about grades. As you probably guessed you’re going to get your exams back.’

He grabs a bunch of papers and hands everyone their exam. I suddenly become nervous but my mood lightens a little when I see that Pidge looks very disappointed. Ha, this is my chance to shine. Finally, I get mine.

‘Not bad, Lance. You improved since the last exam. I hope to see more such results in the future.’

‘Hey, how many points to you got at task two?’

I look at it and smile at her afterward: ‘Full points. 77 in total from 100.’

She looks even more pissed now scratching her head: ‘Stupid mistake. I can’t believe you beat me.’

‘So, how many points did you get in total?’

‘99 from 100. I made that one stupid mistake. It isn’t fair. Well, at least I get some money from you know my dear Lance’, the smirk suddenly returns to her face.  
Out of pure shock, my mouth drops open. Shit, I didn’t see that coming. I … I was so sure that I’ve won. On top, I’m broke as fuck.

‘Ah, I see. You’re not able to simply give me twenty bucks. Disappointing. Indeed Disappointing. Well, I’ve got something else for you then. But … not now. Good luck with handling your failure. Hunk got 91 points so no comfort for you. Maybe try again in 10.000 years. But I doubt this will do you much help.’

‘What? That’s so long, Pidge. That’s like one thousand plus ten!’

‘That’s … times ten.’

I turn to the one who just corrected me in front of me just to look at the new kid, looking a little uncomfortable about speaking up. But I guess there’s nothing else that he has to do. Except for doodling shit in his notebook.

‘Whatever, mullet boy. I bet you’re only here because you dropped out of your old school. Being a gangster and emo doesn’t always help you know? Does your daddy know that you smoke weed?’

He throws his notebook in my face and I yell out of pain.

‘Are you insane?’

‘Listen here shithead. My father died when I was around nine and people who smoke are not only disgusting because they pollute the air I breathe but stupid as well to risk their health like this. Breaking rules is one thing but doing shit like this? Now give me back my stuff before I think about throwing more at you for being so rude. I didn’t plan on making you my enemy.’

‘Keith. Lance. That’s enough. Cut that out or I have to call both your parents. And I’m not going to tell them much pleasant things.’

I give the asshole back his stupid notebook while I curse in my head. He started with his smart-aleck attitude. I can’t stand this guy at all and I’m still mad at him for hanging out with Allura. Worst of all she seems to like him. She’s worth way more than the presence of some funky Anime hero … or villain in his case.

Suddenly Mr. Wimbledon looks down very confused at a sheet of paper in his hands.

‘Keith, correct me if I’m wrong but this file says today is your birthday. Your 19th?’

‘Er … I suppose. It really doesn’t matter. Please just continue the lesson, I think there were already enough interruptions for today.’

‘What are you talking about? The holiday just ended, we don’t have to jump all in already. And a birthday is something really special. It’s the day you’ve been born. We gonna sing a song for you. On three cupcakes!’

‘There is really no need-’

‘One, two, three …!’

The face he makes is the best part of it. With every word of ‘Happy Birthday’ he looks more and more like a kicked puppy. Well, the whole thing is very awkward.

Hunk shoots him a look full of concern and pity. Do they know each other or something? Wait, can’t be. My best friend just has no problem to come along with others. Literally, everybody loves him and I can’t blame him for that because he’s all cuddly and superior. Not to mention his fantastic cooking skills that make some girls run after him. He makes me cakes and cookies for my birthday every year.

‘Please … Mr. Wimbledon … could you stop? I … I don’t mean to be rude’, yeah, of course not, ‘but … it makes me feel … er … uneasy is the right word for it I suppose. Being in the spotlight isn’t my thing. Never has been.’

‘Oh, I understand, Keith. Thanks for telling us something this private about you. I’ll pay attention to this in the future so you don’t feel humiliated in the time you’re going to be here with us.’

‘Thank you. That means a lot to me.’

There is some sarcasm in his voice that he doesn’t seem to notice. But okay, I don’t trust that guy as far as I can throw. Which sadly only are a few meters but that just underlines the fact that Keith isn’t much trustworthy.

The rest of the lesson almost went on without any more incidents and I couldn’t have been happier when we were allowed to go to Chemistry. Well, Hunk was stopped by Mr. Wimbledon and so Pidge and I remained waiting.

‘I have a little job for you to do. Keith, please hold on as well. This is Hunk Garrett. He’s going to show you around in school. Actually Lance’, he nods in my direction, ‘is the one with the schedule closest to yours but I want to avoid more fights and since they are hanging around a lot during the day that should work out. Can I count on you guys? Katie or Pidge how she is usually called is going to support you as well hopefully.’

‘Not a problem’, my best friend smiles at Keith what honestly makes me a little angry, ‘should we start now? We still have some time before the next lesson starts.’

‘Er, sure why not. But … you know I don’t actually need help. It’s just an average high school.’

‘Still. Do you have anyone you could sit with for lunch?’

Annoyed as I am I take a sip of my water bottle and shake my head: ‘As if. He just came here today and nobody likes him so far.’

‘Honestly, what’s your problem with him?’, Pidge shoots me a look, ‘Stop bullying him, Nyma did enough to that already.’

‘Actually, I do’, he answers as if he hadn’t heard what I just said about him. He tries to ignore me, huh? Okay, whatever. She is right I maybe shouldn’t be that mean to him. He hasn’t done anything that bad. Though being hit by a notebook is painful.

‘Who are you sitting with?’

Mullet-boy turns around to face me, seemingly surprised that I changed my mind about being an asshole.

‘Lotor and Allura. They asked me at the school gate and I agreed since I don’t really know anybody here.’

Some students shriek in terror when I punch the locker to my side with all my might: ‘How!? Why do you even know her? It’s so not fair!’

‘Dude, what’s your problem?’, he looks confused at me because I grab his shoulders, shaking him wild as if this would make him give me an answer faster though he’s only an inch or so smaller than me. His hood that he just pulled over when we left the class slips down and yet again people stare at him whispering behind his back.

‘Er, let's say that he admires Allura for months now. But only from the distance because he’s too shy to talk to her. And he hates Lotor for being a ‘bad’ boyfriend. You know bleh bleh bleh she deserves better. Me for example. Though the last part is not true. Lance is not the kind of person that imposes himself on others.’

I look at him in rage. I really don’t need another person that makes fun of me for having a crush on her. Especially not someone I hardly know at all.

‘It’s not like that. I’m related to him. He’s my cousin and it was his idea’, now he pulls his hood over his white hair again and I let go of him.

‘Oh … Sorry man … I didn’t mean to …’

‘Just cut it out’, he distances himself a little from us, ‘I’m off now. I’m a grown-up guy. Somehow I’ll be able to find everything myself. I don’t need a bunch of kids to play my babysitters.’

‘Bunch of kids? Who does this idiot think he’s talking to? Jeez, I hate this guy.’

My friends look at each other and half nod, half shake their heads: ‘I don’t know man. Give him some time. Of course he’s not the personification of friendliness but the only things that happened so far to him are bullying and mothering. I don’t think he’s the type for any of those things. Let's go or we will be late for Chemistry. Keith has PE now anyway. You think he’s able to find the gym?’

‘Who cares? He said he’s capable of doing everything on his own. So fine! Just let him.’

I head to the natural sciences part of the school and the two of them follow me without another word. We wait for our teacher while I’m trying to calm down. If I’m ever going to think of Keith as a person I like then I would love if somebody shoots me. Better than handling this weird stuff.

After two more way too boring lessons without him, we finally head to the cafeteria in the extra building nearby. Not many people are here because we were allowed to go a little earlier.

‘Hey, guys. You wanna sit with us?’

I pass by Romelle shaking my head and would’ve regretted it if Hunk didn’t say ‘Yeha, sure’ dragging me back to the table. My hearts skips a bit when I sit down and look up to face Allura who smiles at me. She’s holding Lotor’s hand on the table but that hardly disturbs me. I feel like a lightning hit me and paralyzed I stare at her, probably smiling like the biggest jerk in existence.

‘Hello, you’re Lance McClain if I remember correctly?’

‘H-hey!’, I stutter, looking around in panic and even when Keith or more likely Keef sits down next to her, eyeing the situation suspicious, I’m not able to feel something else. She never talked to me ever before. How does she even know my name?

‘Yeah, t-t-that’s me.’

‘I’m Allura. We used to have Art classes together. Do you remember me?’

‘O-of course’, I can’t recall the last time my voice sounded high-pitched like this. I’m so excited. If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up. This is too good to be true.

The others around me start to eat from their plates on their trays. Except for Romelle and funky Mullet who both seem to have brought something from home. A bento box and sandwiches. Ha, they should switch food. Since he’s part Asian and she isn’t yet she is the one with the Asian food you know? But I don’t really care because she smiles at me again holding the knife in her left and the fork in her right hand.

Pidge looks at me and rolls her eyes while I start to eat some of my food as well. Jeez, I haven’t eaten because I wouldn’t have caught the bus otherwise, so now with an empty stomach, it tastes a hundred times better.

‘You’re staring at her breasts.’

‘N-no, I’m not’, I whisper, blushing, putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in my mouth. A little too hasty because I start coughing but avoiding stuff with eating has always been a good way.

‘So, Keith?’, she turns to that idiot and my euphoria nosedives into hell, colliding with the ground with a loud crash. All this just in my mind of course.  
‘Lotor told me you don’t live with your parents?’

‘Well, not with my biological ones for sure. My father died when I was young and I can’t even remember my mum. I’ve been adopted some years ago.’

‘By whom?’

‘My fathers obviously. Though one of them is more like a brother for me’, he takes a bite of his sandwich with cheese and cucumber on it. I’m disgusted. Who puts cucumber on a cheese sandwich? But he continues.

‘Oh, that’s really nice. My mum used to live with another woman and it was so cool but they broke up and now it’s just me, her and my brother but that’s okay’, Romelle shouts and he smiles at that statement.

‘And? Are you gay?’, I ask not really interested but he has a mullet. And you know … maybe he was raised that way. Not my fault. My dad raised me to think like this though my mom never approved that he did it. But I’m far away from being actual homophobic. I mean I once in a while think about trying out to kiss a boy. No homo.

‘Do I look like I am?’

‘Do you want an honest answer? Yes.’

The almost eaten sandwich hits my face and annoyed I use my sleeve to brush away the butter from my forehead.

‘You like to throw things at people do you?’

‘Only if they are dumb.’

‘I’m not dumb!’, I stand up angrily, still gripping my spoon hard and Hunk pulls me down on my seat again. I want to kill that little- No, no curse words.

‘I am gay. So what? It’s none of your business. How about you think before you speak? Talk is silver, silence is golden.’

The others chuckle a little, watching the conversation not sure if they should interrupt it or not.

Okay. That’s it. I’m in rage mode, he will learn that he shouldn’t get in a fight with me.

‘Listen up. You either shut your hole or you take your AIDS and go spread it somewhere else you fucking faggot!’

‘Lance, are you insane!?’, all of them look at me shocked, including Allura and several people from other tables who just heard what I said since I wasn’t exactly whispering.  
‘I … I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to … hey, stay! Keith, man, I was pissed because you made me look dumb.’

‘Yeah, right. Like you want me to, I’m leaving ‘spreading AIDS’. Thanks a lot, I don’t need to be reminded that I’m still a virgin.’

‘Shit, no. Wait’, overhearing the last view words because they make me uncomfortable, I don’t want to know about his … sex-life, ‘Please, I didn’t mean to insult you because of your sexuality. I don’t care who you kiss so … sit we us okay? Give me a second chance.’

‘Would actually be your third already. The whole day all you do is insulting me. You’re Asian? You smoke weed you funky emo? Making up things that aren’t even true now excuse me for not welcoming you with a bright smile.’

But against every sanity, he sits back down avoiding my stare from now on.

‘Don’t take it too hard, Keith. Lance isn’t a bad person he just gets carried away easily and I think everybody can have a bad day, he’s more sensitive than usual. Lots of stuff happened lately. Don’t take it personally.’

I’m surprised to hear this words from the person I expected them the least. Lotor.

Why is he defending me? I blink thankfully and he almost smiles at me. Then he gives him the rest of his meal since the food he had, had gone to waste when he threw it at me.  
It takes a while before we’re able to talk like civilized humans again but I couldn’t have been gladder when we reached the point. I was being an asshole. Definitely.

When the break ends me and my friends hurry to our next lesson, stopping for a second.

‘You wanna come with us?’

‘I don’t have any lessons but I prefer eating here over eating up in our house on my own.’

He leaves and I stare after him before we head to History which Mr. Wimbledon teaches us as well.

‘Where is Keith? Wasn’t he supposed to be with you?’

‘What? He told us his classes are over for today.’

‘Oh no … He has History too’, says Hunk who brings out his timetable, ‘He probably feels too bad after the … er … accident in the cafeteria.’

Our teacher looks at us very seriously, then makes us tell him the whole story of what happened.

‘Lance, even though I don’t want to do this … you stay here to have detention after the lesson. I hope you understand me.’

‘Y-yes, sir.’

I can merely wait until the bell rings but even that won’t do me much help. I regret even more saying these words to him and Mr. Wimbledon is right with making me pay for it since nobody else did.

So the clock at the wall ticks and ticks and ticks but I feel like I’m being caught in an endless loop. The lecture about Boston Tea Party is so boring the way he tells it that I nearly nod off.

At some point even this torture finds an end and I’m left alone after Pidge telling me she’s going to text me on Voltron, an app she invented herself (some kind of messenger, just way cooler) only a bunch of people have access to, since we haven’t finished the whole thing with the bet yet. Ha, yeah, I almost forgot about this thing. I have other things to worry about now.

‘Lance, are you aware of the fact that Keith is an orphan?’

‘Yes, he told us about it. He was adopted by two men right?’

‘That’s quite right, yeah. And his fathers used to be teachers at this school, colleagues of mine that asked me to watch over the person they care about the most. Do you remember your old PE teacher Mr. Shirogane who left the school under mysterious circumstances?’

‘Of course. He was the best teacher I’ve had in my entire life.’

‘Well, he’s Keith’s father according to law. He’s engaged with Mr. W. and only a few years ago they adopted a son. This was the reason they left some months ago. They wanted to focus on their son but back then we had some trouble with LGBTQ rights at this school. Luckily this isn’t like this anymore so I beg you to not make him feel like he’s less worthy because he likes boys instead of girls or both or whatsoever.’

‘What? Seriously?’

‘So if you can’t be nice to him because you don’t like him then try to be nice to him for the man you admire so much. I don’t want to hear that something like this happens again or I have to inform your family about your unreasonable behavior. Now go. It won’t be helpful to keep you here another hour. You’re a nice and intelligent boy so don’t waste this. Oh, and I really think you should audition for the play.’

With this words in my head, I leave the school. Of course I missed the bus and first I’m pissed that I have to wait a long time before the next comes but then I remember what my mum and Pidge told me. My hair could be shorter.

I know there is a barbershop nearby only ten or fifteen minutes away if I walk from here. I never visited it because it’s not exactly one the way to my house but there is a bus stop I could use to get there after visiting.

But I don’t have any money and I sigh in frustration. I guess I have to lend some money from my uncle again. He’s not going to very pleased but my hair is going to grow even longer if I avoid it any longer. So first I head to my uncle.

It takes me a few minutes to explain the reason for my visit since my niece and nephew are running around me trying to get my attention but in the end, I succeed and say goodbye, promising to come for an actual visit next time. Then I attend the barbershop called ‘The Garrison’ which I see from a little distance already. It’s not very big but well visited. In the minute I wait for the traffic light to turn green people enter and leave more than once.

When I come closer I finally realize why this is like this. The prices that are written on a blackboard outside of the shop are low and yet as far as I can see everybody leaves happy and that’s not something you could say about most barbershops around this city.

I try to get together my nerves before I finally enter the shop.

Time for a haircut.


	3. {Chapter 2} ~ Starting Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally managed to upload a new chapter after like two months. I'm really sorry but I hardly found any time because of my exams. And when I had time I read and drew a lot. Also, I'm always trying to give you very long chapters so you at least have much to read. I know from experience that long chapters are always more loved than short ones and I can totally understand that because if you really like something you, of course, want a lot of it. Of course, this fanfiction will still have tons of chapters since I have a lot planned. So I hope you enjoy your stay here. Now onto the actual part!

I storm into the barbershop full of anger, not caring about the fact that dozens of heads turn around to me to look at me like I’m some lunatic.

‘Oh, Keith. You’re back early. Is everything alright?’

‘Nothing is fine, Shiro! I swear I’m going to puke if you make me go there ever again! Haha, freaking Snowwhite. Wheres your prince charming? And if this Latino boy ever opens his mouth in front of me I’m going to slap him so hard he’s scared of breathing afterward. Smoking weed you funky gay emo? Don’t cha’ have a knife or will your boiz do the dirty work for you? I hate him. But hey, after all, it wasn’t my worst first school day.’

‘Well, that’s a start isn’t it?’

‘Only my second worst.’

He puts the scissors aside, telling the customer to wait a minute before he makes a gesture that I should follow him. Shiro leads me into the background where we talked this morning.

‘Maybe you just see the bad sides of it. Didn’t anything good happen today?’

‘Let me think. Er … no. Oh wait, there was this blonde girl who used to have two moms. She was nice but I can’t recall her name.’

‘I told you a thousand times already that you should think a little less negative. Maybe you two can become friends.’

‘You know I can’t. Because I’m sooo emo. Where is Kosmo? I need someone to cuddle with. Oh, did I just say that out loud?’, I start to laugh hysterically. What the fuck is wrong with me? Can’t I just like … I don’t know. Die? Someone pull a trigger at me, please. I mean Adam and Shiro would be sad but eventually they would get over it. Or sleep. But not for a night more likely forever. Sleeping Beauty style.

‘I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear what you said. Since it’s your birthday. And he’s upstairs, Adam is giving him some food. I have to go back then. If you go running with him don’t stay outside too long. And avoid dark and abandoned places. Some gangs are currently running around and I don’t want you to get in trouble with them.’

I roll my eyes and take the stairs to the next storey. Kosmo seems to have a good nose because he runs to me when I’m not even up yet. I start to stroke his head and enjoy his fluffy fur.

‘Skipping your last classes?’

‘I just needed to get away from there. Don’t make a fuss about it. You don’t know how shitty my day was okay? So pardon my English but could you kindly fuck off, Adam?’

‘I don’t want you to talk to me like this or to people in general. This kind of language isn’t welcomed in this house and you know that.’

‘What? Do you want me to call you Daddy?’

‘Okay, your day wasn’t great but that’s no reason to be angry at me for this.’

‘Well, it’s your fault because you two made me go there after all.’

‘You’re just using excuses for your bad behavior. Come back downstairs when you decide to not be a grumpy cat anymore. And I hope you’ll apologize for what you told me.’

With crossed arms, he passes by me and I hug Kosmo a little tighter, whispering: ‘Life sucks.’

He licks my cheek. Perhaps to cheer me up. I really love him. He’s such a good boy.

I decide to eat another piece of my strawberry vanilla cake which lightens my mood a little and makes me forget temporarily about Mr. ‘Go spread your Aids somewhere else, faggot’. Well, since I’m not planning on going to school ever again I won’t have to deal with him for the rest of my life.

How do you say? Pretty face, ugly heart. Ha, no he’s not pretty, baka (Japanese = idiot). Not at all, really not. I mean who would volunteer to date him? But he’s got an ugly heart for sure.

‘You wanna go for a run?’

His ears twitch full of excitement and after placing the plate in the sink and dressing in something better for doing sports we cross the barbershop again. I ignore my ‘parents’ on purpose and they kinda ignore me back.

It’s cold outside without my hoodie but I’m going to heat up eventually. Though I’m scared someone might notice the scars on my arms and back from the car accident. I shouldn’t think about it. I might have a breakdown again.

I’m really surprised how well he follows me. He doesn’t need a leash, turns his head once in a while to examine the area but he always stays by my side. Kosmo doesn’t even bark at dogs of strangers. I wonder which race he is. He’s a hybrid but I still wonder about it.

When we cross the street some people give me the stinky eye because ‘boys don’t show their belly button’. Well, surprise, I might be an insecure bitch that thinks I’m super ugly but guess I don’t give a shit about that. Look at me, look at me, no, wait, don’t fucking look at me. If there are any people who can relate to me?

You see, I don’t own any other sports clothing, except that one shirt that’s currently in the laundry. Adam’s number one rule says that I’m not allowed to wear anything more than two days in a row. He can be such a fascist at times.

Kosmo licks my knee and since I’m pretty ticklish I stumble right into the arms of this absolutely gorgeous guy.

‘Careful boy, you could’ve hurt yourself.’

‘Hey, sorry’, I stutter like some silly schoolgirl, ‘My dog is just … he … well. I’m sorry for bothering you but you have strong arms … er … what I wanted to say is … um … nice biceps.’

This day keeps getting worse and worse. Why did I even get up this morning? Ah, I remember. My parents. Let me die, please. Let a piano crash on my head or some weird stuff like that. The main thing is that it ends me fast.

‘Er, did you bump your head, dude? Your hair sucks. I mean, it’s cool that’s what I was trying to say. Bleached it?’

‘No and no, I’m just very gay.’

Could my mouth shut up please? I’m trying to concentrate, stop trying to make me look like a fool all the time.

Luckily this guy starts laughing. Not in a mean way. But in an entirely amused way.

‘You’re quite funny. You say what you think, don’t you? I like that. More people should be this honest. It’s better than forcing yourself to be somebody you’re not.’

‘I totally agree but it’s just … I panicked and usually I don’t talk so much but now I talk all day and it doesn’t even make any sense, it doesn’t add up at any point. And here I am talking even more ‘n’ more when I probably should fuck off but it’s like my tongue is doing this stuff against my will. I’m such a weirdo, a gay catastrophe with insecurities on top and if this wasn’t enough already here I am running around bothering such a handsome dude. Shit, I’ll stop chitchatting right here, right now. But you see, my name’s Keith-.’

I just straight up slap myself and he gives me the weirdest look possible, probably not sure if he should call somebody from the psychiatry to get me back there or to just give me a hug.

‘My name’s Rolo. Pleased … er … to meet you. Aren’t you … in my class?’

Realization hits me harder than any truck could’ve done. My life is destroyed. Because of myself.

‘You’re the new guy, right? The one that right ahead got in a fight with Lance.’

‘I hate that guy, he’s such a homophobic asshole’, is the only thing I can say. I’m too shooketh (or more likely shookeith).

‘I don’t think he’s against LGBT, he’s quite accepting. For example, I outed myself as pansexual a few months ago and he was one of the first people to get up and kick the ass of those people who kept harassing me for my ‘sexuality that doesn’t exist’. You can’t believe how often people ask me if in any way I’m attracted to frying pans. Some of them brought wooden spoons to school and were confused when I told them they don’t stimulate me since this isn’t what pansexuality is all about. What makes you think he’s homophobic?’

‘He called me a faggot. And that I should go spread my Aids elsewhere.’

‘Did you provoke him before?’

‘Probably. But that does not give him the right to be such a pain in the ass.’

‘Maybe you overdid it a little. See, Lance can be sensitive at times, so when you get to a special point it just kind of bursts out of him and so it just makes perfect sense that he replies with something that in return hurts your feelings. It’s just like when Nyma rejected him.’

Kosmo barks at us, so I knee down next to him and stroke his head to calm him down. I think about what Rolo just told me. After all Lance is just a human being like me and maybe he had a bad day too. I’m willing to give him another chance if it ever comes to it. I still don’t plan on returning there.

‘I just told him to think before raising his voice since he said I look gay. Also I don’t like her either. I mean who starts to insult somebody you never saw before the second that person walks into the room?’

‘She’s trying to get your attention. Make you fall for her ‘n’ stuff only to reject you afterward. She’s a lesbian but she loves to play games with boys.’  
‘Lucky me, I’m not interested. I wouldn’t even be if I was straight.’

‘Don’t take it too hard. Newbies always get shit from all sides but you get used to it and eventually they’ll stop.’

‘Doesn’t sound really promising. There was a good reason for me dropping out of my old school.’

Rolo shrugs: ‘I don’t care what you did in your life before, just don’t get into too much trouble. Do you do drugs ‘n’ stuff?’

‘Nah, even smoking offends me in some way. I tried LSD once, it was the most horrible trip you could possible imagine. Some … er … I can’t really call them my friends, can I? They talked me into doing it because ‘It’s so sweet, bro, so fucking sweet’ and I swore myself to never lay another hand on a drug ever again. Except chocolate. Chocolate counts as a drug. I’m addicted to it.’

He looks at me in a funny way but then grins: ‘You really are the weirdest guy I’ve ever met. I like you and yes, chocolate is definitely a drug.’

‘Are you single by any chance?’

He grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss: ‘Does this answer your question?’

‘Wow, are you always running around kissing boys you just met?’

‘Don’t be so sassy, that’s what you wanted, right?’

‘Well, I’m not gonna say no. But see, I used to have a boyfriend and he kissed me when I asked him if he was single but turned out he had a girlfriend all along and cheated on both of us.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry to hear that but I’m not like that. I can’t stand people who play with other peoples feelings. Can you believe I used to be best friends with Nyma?’  
Kosmo barks again, running around in circles.

‘Your little friend seems a little impatient. Aren’t you on a run anyway?’

‘Yes’, I smile down at him, ‘I just got him today for my birthday. Cooling down a little after everything that went terribly wrong today. His name is Kosmo.’

‘Listen, Kosmo. Keep an eye on our little and yeah, I’m referring to his height, guy here.’

‘I’m not that small!’

‘I’ll see you tomorrow in school then’, he walks away without me being able to tell him I’m not coming back. But it’s okay, he’ll get that soon enough.

He kissed me. I haven’t been kissed in ages, I forgot how nice it is. Maybe I’ll met him again coincidental just like now.

I start walking what excites my dog and he runs around me once. So I start running and he starts running too and I’m actually very happy. Maybe this day doesn’t suck as much as I believed it does.

~ ~ ~ Time skip ~ ~ ~

When I enter my home again with Kosmo by my side Shiro is quite angry with me: ‘You’ve been gone quite long. Nearly three hours can you believe that, Keith? Where were you?’

‘The suns not even sinking, Shiro. I just met one of my new classmates and we talked.’

‘Well, you have school tomorrow.’

‘I’m not going there. It’s 5pm what’s your problem? It’s summer, I’m an adult so stop whining. I can do whatever I want. You don’t even have a problem when I stay outside until midnight in the middle of winter!’

Some customers try to pretend that they’re not listening to the conversation but it’s obvious they’re interested in hearing some more. But my ‘brother’ is not giving them this satisfaction.

‘Go to your room or help Adam prepare dinner. This is an order, young man.’

Angrily I tramp upstairs. I don’t get it. I don’t fucking get it. What is his problem?

I avoided dark places like he wanted to but now I’m not even allowed to stay away from home for a few hours? Fascist. I feel like a prisoner.

‘Keith, stop that noise’, Adam stands in the kitchens doorframe holding a wooden spoon in one hand.

‘Fuck off.’

‘So still no apology and even more insults? You know I don’t like the idea of grounding you.’

‘That’s what you say all the time but you never do it anyway. I hate living here, I’m moving out as soon as possible and there is nothing you could possibly do about that. I’m not your fucking slave.’

‘Watch your language right there or no dinner for you. Just because today is your birthday doesn’t mean you’re sacrosanct. Rules do still apply to you as long as you live in this house. I don’t care what you do outside of this four walls but there are certain rules you have to follow. No matter if you like them or not.’

‘Huh, so we use big words now? I give two shits about dinner, okay? I’m not even hungry.’

‘Keith’, he does three steps in my direction and I instinctively shrink back. I don’t like the tone in his voice.

I forget about the stairs, my left foot slips over the edge and I fall. Adam grabs my arm in terror and holds me in place.

‘We love you. Why are you like this?’

‘You wouldn’t understand even if I told you.’

He pulls me into a hug and I wanna to slap myself for making him cry. For being such a terrible son, when he does the best he can being a good parent. Hesitantly I hug him back, his arms around me are warm and I even dare to close my eyes with relish.

Barely anyone ever hugged me which might be my own fault but still. Sometimes I’m inscrutable for myself. I learned that word reading one of my favorite books ever. Maybe I like it so much because I’m screwed up just like the protagonist and don’t realize how much I’m actually loved by the ones around me. I can relate to him. Also I’m gay just like him. Or maybe he’s bi. I’m not so sure about that one.

‘Sooo, should I help you cooking or-?’

‘You can cut vegetables.’

‘But I don’t want to eat this on my birthday.’

‘It’s just for the salad and in the evening we watch this new movie you wanted to see.’

‘You mean ‘Ready Player One’? With cookie dough ice cream?’

‘Exactly, just like you love it. We want you to be happy. Do you know that?’

‘I’m sorry for being a failure. As son, as person … as everything.’

‘Keith, don’t say that about yourself. No such words, not even when you’re insulting yourself. You hurt me even more than when you direct those at me.’

I follow him to the kitchen, remaining silent for now and even Kosmo doesn’t dare to make any noises. He just watches us preparing food. I feed him some raw meat which makes him really happy.

I cut vegetables like Adam wanted me to and we listen to music.

‘Tell me about your day. Why was it so bad? Did you meet your cousin?’

‘I did. First of all I wasn’t able to find the principal office until some teacher caught me wandering around in the halls and sent me there. The guy is kind of weird. I mean … his name’s Bob. Then I went to my class. I was insulted the second I walked in there. Because of my hair. Especially that one boy enjoys teasing me and so we started fighting over the day. It was terrible. He called me a faggot. Not only that. He literally told me to go spread my Aids somewhere else. I hate that asshole with a passion. I don’t want to see him ever again, I don’t want to go to this school ever again. Who guarantees me he’s going to stop doing jokes at my cost? Of course I did some stuff too but … I don’t know. I was called a faggot multiple times and I never cared but somehow … that one really hurt my feelings.’

‘That sounds terrible. Keith, I’m sorry that this happened to you but I can’t allow that you don’t go to school. You said it yourself: you want to move out soon but how if you have no graduation at all? You can’t earn money this way and what happens then, huh?’

‘Don’t worry, I won’t turn into a drug addict.’

‘This isn’t funny. This is about your future Keith. So please graduate and then … then you can do whatever you want. Also you can’t know for sure if you won’t become one.’

Something in my eyes must have revealed me because he hits me. He never does this except I really, really, really mess up.

‘When?’, his voice trembles, ‘What kind of drug?’

‘LSD, one year ago.’

‘Are you insane? Do you know how fast you could’ve died from that?’

‘My trip was horrible. I stopped having any contact with the ones who talked me into doing it and I swore myself to never ever even touch a drug in my entire life. What more could you possible desire?’

‘More responsibility from your side. It’s jut … what if one day I get a call that you were found dead in an alley? I’m scared everyday. That … there might be a terrorist attack. That some gang beats you up or worse to death. That a car doesn’t stop soon enough and runs over you. I’m so scared to lose you every single day. You have no idea what it’s like … You’re my only son. You couldn’t even imagine the pain of your loss in your dreams.’

‘Please stop giving me the talk, I know what I’m doing, okay? I’m careful.’

‘No, you’re careless. You would fall into disrepair if we wouldn’t force you to live in a proper way.’

‘Why do all or conversations end in an argument?’, I avoid his eyes, concentrating on my work again.

‘I don’t know’, he sounds so tired. Like not that kind of fatigue sleep could cure. This sad tiredness of life. I hold back the tears. I destroyed something inside of him that never can be fixed again.

‘Do you still want me to dye your hair later?’

He sears the meat in the pan and grabs the spice shaker.

‘Yeah, why not. If you make me go anyway maybe some of the comments will stop after that.’

‘I hope so.’

For the next half hour neither of us loses a single word. We just cook giving each other a nod or a look if we need something. The silence is broken when Shiro suddenly storms into the kitchen full of excitement.

‘Adam, you won’t believe who’s here’, the smile brightens his whole face and Adam drops the wooden spoon on the kitchen counter.  
‘Keith, hold the fort, I’ll be back in a tick.’

Annoyed I stir the food for five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. I shut down the stove and tie back my hair.  
‘Come on boy, lets see who’s down there.’

Kosmo gets up from his place on the floor near the heater but I tell him to stay where he is.

In the backroom James is looking down on some papers. When he notices me he greets me shortly. Or relationship is still tense because of our breakup. But today he seems even more strained than usual.

I walk past him into the main part of the barbershop. Shiro is cutting someones hair and talks happily to the person but I can’t see who it is because his body blocks the view. Adam leans on the table with the mirror. He seems just as thrilled as my ‘brother’.

‘Really?’, he laughs and gives Shiro a hairpin so I grab one of the razors that lay around and put it back in its rightful place. I wait for one of them to wave me over. It would be way to awkward to just walk up to them. So I stand right there, fucking nervous.

‘Ah Keith, sorry, it took a little longer than expected. Come join us’, Adam finally noticed me and I move in their direction. I couldn’t have regretted it more.  
‘This is Lance. He’s one of my former students. He goes to the same school as you. He’s really good at sports.’

And there he sits, right in front of my nose with hair shorter than this morning. With his stupid eyes blue like the sea on a clear summer day.

We stare at each other and the thought to just run away crosses my mind. But he might mark that as cowardly. Fuck, what did they get me into?

‘I know’, I force myself to take his hand and shake it. It’s sweaty and I can’t let go of it soon enough.

‘Oh, does that mean you know each other?’, Shiro grins, ‘That’s great. Then you won’t have a problem if he stays for dinner.’

‘No way!’, we both shout in panic, ‘I mean I can’t. My mom’s probably already pretty worried and … er … I still have to do my homework’, Lance adds quickly.

‘Also we sure as hell didn’t cook enough for four persons. Isn’t that right, Adam?’

‘You can call your mother and after dinner we can drive you home. You even will have enough time for your work then. And I’ll just rush to the supermarket and get some extra stuff.’  
I look my brothers fiance straight into the eyes, hoping he’ll understand what a bad idea this is. But I can’t just say he’s the one to call me a faggot. Would he even believe me? It seems like that guy is more like a son to them than I am.

‘Er, okay. I guess then I’ll stay for dinner. That’s very nice of you.’

Well, at least I’m not the only one who has to bite in the sour apple.

Adam then hugs all three of us and leaves to get more food. That’s the thing: if Shiro has an idea he’s going to do everything to make it happen.

‘Ah sorry, I’m still not ready with your hair. You wanted an undercut right?’

‘Yeah, it’s better than … the mullet I have. Who wears their hair like this nowadays anyway?’

Did he just indirectly insult me? Out of protest I untie my hair.

‘I have one as you know.’

‘Oh, right. Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just don’t like to have one myself. Everybody has his own taste after all.’

I hate this fake apology. But he’s trying to play the innocent good boy in front of my family. People like this truly disgust me. Be honest or don’t say anything but don’t pretend things. This rule might not always apply to me but after all I give my best.

‘Listen, I know you’re angry at me because of what happened today but let's just forget about that okay? I’m really sorry for calling you that’, he whispers so Shiro won’t hear it.

‘Over my dead body.’

I move away from him a little. We’re definitely way too close but he grabs my wrist: ‘I’m not homophobic.’

‘You’re just homophobic when it comes to me then?’

‘No, I flipped okay? It’s nothing personal.’

‘Well, it was one of the most personal insults you could’ve directed at me. I swear I’m this close to beat you up. You shouldn’t provoke me if you don’t want me disfigure your pretty face. I’m tired of your half-assed explanations.’

He shuts his mouth from then on. And so do I while Shiro gives him a new look that I have to admit doesn’t look too bad on him. But that’s only because of the fact that my brother is one hell of a good hairdresser. He’s the only reason not every person says I’m still stuck in the 80’s like heck I wasn’t even born in this time. I just like to wear my hair this way. That isn’t the business of others.

Adam eventually comes back and I go with him back upstairs to escape Lance’s presence I’m not able to stand any longer for now.

‘We have to talk.’

‘What’s the deal this time, Keith? Here, unwrap and cut this.’

‘It’s about Lance.’

‘Aw, do you have a crush on him? I know you would fall for one who isn’t fair skinned just like Shiro did with me.’

Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?

‘No! It’s just … I told you about my day didn’t I? Lance was-’

‘Listen, he is a good guy okay? He told us what happened himself. Of course what he did wasn’t right and you have every right to be angry at you. Yes, he can get annoying at times but he has the heart in the right spot. When I was still a teacher he was one of my favorite students.’

‘Bet he always plays the angel in front of you.’

‘Oh no, absolutely not! He really reminds me of Shiro when he was younger. And he’s always himself. That’s one of the greatest traits you can have: to be able to be honest with yourself and those around you at all times. It might be difficult for you to handle but give him a second chance. You might even need some more with him’, he chuckles, ‘But I like him a lot. I’m so happy to see him again after all this time.’

‘In my opinion he’s a selfish asshole. And he totally likes Allura even though she’s in a relationship with Lotor. He even stared at her breasts can you believe that? That’s pervert.’  
‘You don’t even know him.’

‘Maybe you are the one who doesn’t know him’, I cut more vegetables full of anger. Everybody just tells me he’s a nice guy. Lotor. Rolo. And now even Adam. But what about my feelings?

I wipe away a tear before laying down the kitchen knife. Kosmo rubs his fur against my leg and I bend down to pet him. I love him, I love him so much.  
‘You have a dog? That’s so cool. What’s his name? I always wanted one but my mamá won’t allow me to have one. But we have a cow.’

When the fuck did he get up here? Why does he look sexy with that undercut? And why am I thinking he’s sexy?

‘Did you just say your pet is a cow?’

‘Yeah, Kaltenecker is a really good girl. And she’s always so calm while I milk her.’

Such a Latino. I would’ve laughed if his name was Leandro instead of Lance.

‘Oh, how is Kaltenecker doing?’

‘She’s doing just fine, I can bring some milk and cheese next time, Mr. W.’

Adam smiles: ‘That would be great. Could you help me with dinner? Keith seems a little … distracted and in this tempo it will take forever.

‘Sure.’, he takes the knife I just used and look down at Kosmo, ‘Hello Bouncer, how ya’ doing?’

‘His name isn’t Bouncer’, is what I hiss. What a lame name is that anyway?

‘Be nice, he’s our guest and your classmate.’

‘By now I got used to that’, he shoots me a look and I just roll my eyes.

So know they cook and dinner is finally served. I take my plate and sit down on the couch like I always like to do and Lance sits down right in front of me on one of the leather armchairs.

‘Do you want to watch TV? I’m just going down to bring Shiro his meal before he starves. In the cupboard is a flask of Hugo you can drink and if you don’t want any alcohol there are still all kinds of other drinks in the boxroom.

I’m the one who switches it on after getting the Hugo and some lemonade for Lance. Then I zip through the different channels, taking a bit of my food once in a while.

‘Oh, can we watch that one?’

‘It’s a kids show.’

‘So what? I like it. Pidge and Hunk also do. It’s cool, there are space lions, a princess, aliens and-’

‘Ugh, fine’, with a sigh I put the remote control aside. After a while I even enjoy the show a little bit. It’s not as boring as I thought it would be.

When our plates are empty I put them into the sink so Adam can wash them later. Today it’s his turn after all. In that short time Lance and I don’t fight a single time and I even get used to his presence. I still hate him though but it’s not like I wanna die being in the same room as him. Sometimes he says a quote before it even happens which is annoying but I’m keeping my mouth shut. I know what it’s like when you love something with passion.

‘Hey boys, watching 80’s stuff?’, Shiro grins when he sees us sitting there fixed on the screen.

‘Yeah.’

‘I called your mom’, he gives him a look that says ‘that was actually your job’ but instead he says, ‘I can drive you home now if you like. The shop is closing in ten minutes and Griffin and Rizavi should be able to handle the customers that are left on their own.’

‘Oh right, see you in school tomorrow, mullet!’

‘Wha- hey, take that back!’

No chance, he already rushes down the stairs and his laughter echoes through our apartment.

‘Pff, such an idiot. What is his obsession with my hair?’

‘He’ll grow to like it, don’t worry. Then I see you two later. I didn’t forget about the movie night don’t worry’, Shiro says and goes after Lance which leaves me and Adam alone once again. He holds the black hair dye from this morning in his hand.

‘Come on, lets make you all emo.’

‘Haha, not funny’, I switch off the TV and follow him downstairs. Only one person is left. Nadia cuts her hair while James sweeps the floor. I sit down on one of the leather chairs and Adam ties a coat around my neck, putting on some gloves and opening the paper package to get out the hair dye.

While he does his work we talk, I avoid the topic Lance. I had enough of him for one day and a lifetime. And there I see myself in the mirror with aluminum foil in my hair. I look so stupid but it makes me smile. When it’s pure black again I finally feel well in my own body.

Nadia and James say goodbye for today, Shiro comes back and admires my new look. We lock the shop’s door and walk upstairs. Adam gets my beloved cookie ice cream and puts the movie they rented into the DVD player. Kosmo lays down on my lap just like he did when Lance was here and we watched that silly show.

We laugh, have fun but I can’t really concentrate even though I eat a lot of ice cream. I feel dizzy when I think about the day as a whole. When the credits roll by I have to blink twice.

‘Did you like it?’

‘Yeah, let's call it a day for now. I’m going to sleep then. Have to get up early tomorrow, right?’

They exchange confused looks: ‘Er, are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, just … tired. Sleep well.’

‘You too’, they seem worried but I don’t care right now.

Kosmo follows me into my room and curls into a ball at the end of my bed. I throw the blanket over my head when I lay down.

‘Ugh …’, I have a headache. The thousand thoughts that won’t stop crossing my mind make it worse with every minute. It hurts.

I roll over my bed, trying to find a comfortable position. After a time that seemed like ten hours I finally fall asleep, diving right into a terrible nightmare. Yeah, fuck you too life.


End file.
